


The Choice

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Gen, Kid Fic, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young EMT has to make a choice to stay hidden to risk revealing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

Sean sighed and chased after Oliver again. Sometimes he was very grateful that Ethan was in a cast and couldn't run so fast. He always felt bad after thinking that but trying to keep one six year old cooped up in the nursery was hard enough work. If they'd both been mobile he'd never have managed it.

A wailing came from the crib behind him and he groaned and carried Oliver back to his twin, depositing him on the bed and ordering him to stay put while he fed Joshua. At least, he thought morosely, he was lucky that the hospital had a large supply of formula for babies whose mothers couldn't breast feed them. But he and the boys couldn't survive on formula and the hospital was almost out of food, apart from the chocolate and other things in the vending machines and he wasn't feeding two six year olds junk food.

He shifted Joshua to rest on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently, looking out of the window and over the deserted city. He'd have to go out and try to find something to eat soon and it scared him. He knew there were gangs of thugs in the city; some of them had already tried to break into the hospital pharmacy. They couldn't get through the door though and had given up. What kind of person went looking for drugs at a time like this, he wondered.

A noise in the corridor outside startled him and he ran back to where the twins were. He shoved them under the bed and ordered them to stay there until he said they could move. He didn't want to leave Joshua in his crib in case he cried and drew the attention of whoever was out there, but he couldn't take him with him when he went to check so he regretfully laid him down, kissing his head as he did.

"I'll be right back," he promised. No matter who was out there it was a promise he would have to keep. They needed him.

Quietly he picked up the phone and called Carson's lab. "Just be quiet and listen," he whispered. "There's someone else here. I'm going to check it out. Stay where you are until I give the all clear. No point both of us getting into trouble. I'll call in thirty minutes unless something happens." He nodded and listened. "Yes, Carson, I'll be careful. I'll be right back."

He crept out into the corridor and peered around the corner. He could see two military types and an older guy emptying one of the storerooms into a cart. He ducked back around his corner and leaned against the wall. Could he trust them? He thought about the children who were depending on him and their meagre supplies. Could he really afford not to?

He took a steadying breath and stepped out into the corridor. "Hey, army guys, can you help me?"


End file.
